


Endless Screaming

by Kumoa



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Angst, Dark, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumoa/pseuds/Kumoa
Summary: Namjoon was put in a a mental institution after his mental instability was revealed. Will he help free his friends or torture both himself and them before hand?





	Endless Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm fucked up :)
> 
>  
> 
> ~Andy

Namjoon sits in his room, awaiting semi-patiently  for Yoongi's and Namjoon's arrival. Twisting his body, he tries to make himself comfortable on the mat -like bed he was gifted to sleep on. His efforts were in vain.

 

 

He grabs the porcelain music box from beneath the dingy bed frame and twists the wound-up knob. 

 

Humming to the music box's broken tune, he rocks in place gently and  counts accordingly to the beat. Forward, one and. Backwards. Two and.

 

A near deafening crash sounds from the other side of his door, startling him from his reverie and effectively hindering his counting. He scowls at the door, offended.

 

Upon hearing several hesitant knocks given by shaking hands, an idea pops into his head and his face twists into a sinister grin. 

"Come in," he says, his voice low and intimidating. The old door squeaks open, as Seokjin and Yoongi awkwardly shuffled their way inside.

 

 "Namjoon, it's time for dinner." Seokjin informs, voice apprehensive yet indecisive all in at the same time.

 

Namjoon rolls his eyes, having already known that. What do they take him for? An idiot? 

 

Sending them a look that could kill, he sighs and gets up. Dusting off the imaginary dirt, he straightens his pristine all-white clothes. Nobody has a choice or say in what they wanted to wear, they had the same old uniform, day in and day out. 

 

Namjoon pushed past his friends and made his way towards dinner. Not eating is a no-no. It was one of the rules. He shivers as he thinks back to just how he'd learned that rule, watching someone else get nearly in editable food get shoved down their throat wasn't something Namjoon liked, believe it or not. 

 

Namjoon walks past the guards in charge of keeping the cafeteria civilized, he makes sure to glare at them on his way to the line. His dragging feet squeak in synchronization with his companions on the newly cleaned floors. He smirks. Messing up other people's hard work was always his forte. 

 

With their plates of food in hand, they find an empty table to sit down at. A large bang and a tray flying by the group's heads, just narrowly missing, alerts them to the fight across the room. 

 

A man that Namjoon doesn't recognize starts to choke the other. He ignores it and continues to eat- that is until he hears the voice again.

 

You did that once, remember? 

 

"Shut up!" He growls out, gripping his hair in white knuckled fists. 

 

*Flashback* 

 

Namjoon groans, feeling the familiar tingling in his body spreading like wild fire, his addictions need has dreadfully been filled to the brim. He needs his dose and he needs it now. Dan sits waiting silently, always silently. 

 

He is in an alley way out side of a night club. The perfect place to find his next victim. His mind is a bit fuzzy but he's used to it, he gets an endless supply of adrenaline out of it. He looks up to see a young man who seems to be in the early twenties. 

 

Namjoon makes his way over to him, walking casually as to not scare him away. He leans his back against the wall, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Namjoon watched as the guy hunched over slightly, and that's precisely when he takes his chance. He jumps on the stranger wrapping his arms around his neck to choke him. 

 

Namjoon's lips move up into a twisted grin, an evil glint in his eyes. His black orbs stare lifelessly into the others and watches as his face turns a various shade of reds. 

 

Until, alas, the struggling man finally gave up and stopped breathing, falling limp as well as to his death. 

 

Brushing the dust on his hands off on his pants, he side- steps the body, making his way home, chuckling darkly. His need was fulfilled once again. But not for long. 

 

*End Flashback* 

 

Back to his senses, Namjoon shudders, goosebumps spreading over his skin. Thinking back to his urges makes him desire having that moment again with a new victim. He cant relive that moment though- no, he's not free anymore. He's been claimed by Brookline Asylum, room 3808 for almost three years now. 

 

Upon coming to that conclusion, a voice breaks through the intercom to give an announcement.

"Patients are to be walked back to their rooms, everyone must be supervised." 

 

Namjoon scowls, in all honesty, not that he'd admit is aloud but, he's grateful because now he doesn't have to eat his god awful food. He purposefully scrapes his chair against the floor, causing a nail on chalkboard sound to echo through the dinning hall. 

 

Both Seokjin and Yoongi grimace, knowing that Namjoon wasn't in a spectacular mood- not surprising as he has never smiled for the time they have known him. 

 

Two guards come up to Namjoon to escort him to his cell, due to his drastic reputation. Dragging his feet along the floor to irritate the guards, he walks slower than usual. 

"Hurry up number 3808, we haven't got all day!" the burly, red headed guard said with an Irish accent. Deciding that he doesn't in fact have all day either, he hurries it along. 

 

When they reach his cell, he's thrown in and locked inside. Stumbling for his footing, he finally balances and pads over to his paper thin mattress. 

 

Namjoon sits and waits for the murmurs and soft padding of feet to subside. Once everything is eerily quiet, he jumps up to retrieve his make- shift key. They were finally getting out of this hell hole. Quickly unlocking the door and turning it softly, he stops, remembering something. 

 

Walking over to his bed, he lifts it up to gather his missing object. 

 

Once he found it he slowly turns it to examine it. 

So beautiful... The unimaginable beauty it will bring indeed. 

 

Namjoon swiftly turns around and walks out the door, shutting it with a faint click. He walks down the long hallway coming to a stop in front of Yoongi's room. He unlocks the door and slowly- ever so slowly opens it, advancing on Yoongi. Holding his precious gadget, he brings it down and steadily drags it across the snow white skin of Yoongi's neck. He watches nonchalantly as warm red liquid starts to ooze out, his face stoic. 

 

"You're free now, Yoongi, " Namjoon speaks softly.   
He leaves the room and striding towards Seokjin's cell. Namjoon unlocks his door, holding his knife up. 

 

He approaches Seokjin and gently puts his hand over the others mouth. He grins when he see's his pretty eyes flutter open, only to widen in shock. He adds more pressure to Seokjin's mouth and speaks menacingly,   
"You tame the insane by making me sane." But he adds in a softer voice, "I always had a soft spot for you.. And now you're going to be free, too.." 

 

Ever so gently, he brings the knife up to Seokjins throat. He adds pressure and swiftly drags the knife over. Watching, only briefly, as the blood starts to pool around Seokjin's head, his once pain filled eyes gone blank and lifeless. 

 

Taking the knife, he drags it across his own throat, feeling the warm liquid drip down. 

 

We're all free now... Time for the unimaginable beauty... 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update my bottom namjoon oneshots this Saturday and unorthodox the next Saturday and I'll post my new updating schedule in the notes on those.


End file.
